


Hitched

by Forking_Clowns



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forking_Clowns/pseuds/Forking_Clowns
Summary: This shore-leave had certainly turned out quite differently than she had expected.Inspired by Torri012's picture.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Hitched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/gifts).



> Reposted from my old account, Miss_Trekkie.

Kathryn fiddled with the gold band that adorned her ring finger, head titled back and eyes closed against the hot sun beating down on her. A warm breeze rolled softly off of the water, doing nothing to help keep her cool in the alien heat. 

A small sigh of contentment passed her lips as the water gently lapped against her feet, her toes sinking into the wet sand beneath them. 

This shore-leave had certainly turned out quite differently than she had expected.

She grinned when she felt a pair of arms slipping around her waist and a soft kiss being placed to her neck. 

“Mm, I can’t wait to get you out of this dress, wife,” he murmured, tugging on the bottom of the mid-thigh, white lace dress.

She turned her head and looked into Chakotay’s dark eyes. “Then what are you waiting for, husband?” She teased with a cheeky grin.

She squealed in delight when he scooped her up into his arms and held her close. She lazily looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She nipped his bottom lip before pulling back. 

“Take me to bed, Commander… That’s an order.”

℘


End file.
